Yin
Yin is a supporter in Hei's team and an emotionless spirit medium known as a Doll. Yin's pale irises (possibly cataracts) may contribute to her potential blindness (though there exists evidence that she is not blind at all). It is implied that she has feelings for Hei, when Amber says they are both similar in that respect and asks her to take care of him. She disappears together with Hei in the last episode of the Black Contractor and is active in the second season, Gemini of the Meteor. Kirsi was born December 21, whom Yin was created from. Background Her real name is Kirsi, which is a Finnish short form of either Kirsikka (meaning "cherry") or Kristiina (Christina). She lived with her mother somewhere in Europe (presumably Finland), and learned to play the piano under the guidance of a famous pianist, Elis Kastinen. Despite her blindness, Kirsi senses a romance developing between her teacher and her mother. Shortly after her father dies in a plane crash, Kirsi walks in on her mother and Elis, holding hands, and apparently about to kiss. She runs from the house and onto the road, into the path of an oncoming truck. Her mother sacrifices herself to push Kirsi out of the way. At some point after the death of her mother, Kirsi disappears. Little, if anything, is known about her transformation into the medium known as a "doll". Personality At first Yin was portrayed a doll unable to show any emotion. Huang mentions that this is due to her "program" which was minimal and didn't allow her to make her own decisions . However during the course of the series, Yin begins to display emotions and her own will, deciding to follow Hei and remain to be his partner, and even observes and notices a change in his behaviour, despite not being ordered to do so. This has been made apparent when she called Hei from the void to come back to her and not leave her alone. In the process, her observation apparition evolved or upgraded, now having a human-like body shaped with her silhouette and is capable of physical touch. She also seems to have feelings and affection for Hei, as commented by Amber. Earlier in the story, Yin saw that Hei was helping a friend who had a doll and she just came to his apartment on her own accord which shocked Hei. She then showed that she really cared for the other doll as she urged Hei to assists in her silent pleas for help. Mao simply didn't understand this. Huang mentions that her "program" is a minimal one incapable of showing emotion or even allowing her to make decisions for herself, though she later debunks this by making the decision to keep working with Hei and the others when given the choice of leaving. Abilities .]] Remote Viewing: As a Doll she possesses the innate ability to use observer spirits. Yin is able to send her observer spirits via the medium of water. As long as she maintains physical contact with water, Yin is able to track and eavesdrop on anyone near water. As of the second season, she has gained the ability to force other contractors to commit suicide via their own contractor power. In a trailer for the second season OVAs, it is revealed by Syndicate contractors that Yin is becoming too powerful for them as well as for Hei to handle. In the second season OVA's she has also demonstrated the ability to kill contractors by merely drawing a blue essence from them,which is possibly thier lifeforce or soul. Yin attempted this on Hei but stopped before she killed him. She has also demonstrated this ability on normal humans. Part in the Story The Black Contractor She is a supporter in Hei 's team. Many years ago Kirsi (Yin) is playing the piano under the watch of her teacher, Kastien. In the present Yin has apparently run away. Guy and Kiko are asked by Kastien to look for Yin. Yin is targeted by the Russian Intelligence, who try to track her, and capture her to gather information. Hei fights with the 2 members, Itzhak & Bertha, helping Yin escape. Yin and Kastien, along with Guy and Kiko decides to hide Yin for her safety. Then the Syndicate orders Huang and Hei to kill Yin. Yin senses that Itzhak & Bertha are getting closer, so they leave the train and head for an abandoned building. Yin plays a piano which happens to be there. More scenes from Yin's past are shown while she plays. Hei arrives at the building to take back Yin. Kastien makes a stand, thinking Hei was a criminal whose after Yin. The two are interrupted by Itzhak & Bertha. Hei battles them again. Bertha uses her ability to cause a cardiac arrest on Hei. Hei uses his electricity manipulation to restart his heart, and severely injures Bertha. Itzhak is shot by Huang, who then turns to target Yin. Through the sniper scope, he see's tears in Yin's eyes. Astonished that a doll shows emotion, he couldn't bring himself to shoot. Yin was given the choice by Hei to either go with Kastien or stay with them. She decides to stay. At the end of the first season, she went rogue with Hei. Gemini of the Meteor Yin is first seen in the second episode of the second season in a flashback by Hei after being caught in an energy field created by drones designed by Yōko Sawasaki. In it, she is standing on the edge of a cliff, naked, surrounded by numerous, bloodstained corpses, as Hei runs towards her. She bids him farewell, and seemingly falls off the cliff, losing her ribbon in the process. In the third episode, Hei states that he'll 'kill her' after mentioning her to Mao, July and Suou in reality, he means that he left her behind. She is first seen in the present by Misaki upon being allowed to view Izanami, with her seeing Yin encased inside the capsule, and she is seen again in the next episode aiding Suou from afar by drowning Michiru, and surveying Section 3's submarine with her observational apparition. She also attempts to interact with Hei, but to no avail, as Hei, no longer being a Contractor, can no longer see her. In her next outstanding appearance, she, as Izanami, is explained by Yōko Sawasaki to be a weapon made solely for the purpose of slaughtering Contractors, as Repnin hinted at prior, and as further flashbacks show, with Yin slaying several Contractors, including the ones scattered around her in her first appearance. She is then seen in some sort of garden, with her observer apparition taking her physical form, and being clad in a new outfit, with her body and hair glowing blue, the same color as a Contractor's aura. She is then seen murdering several Contractors, finishing off her final opponent by, akin to Michiru, presumably turning her own ability, pyrokinesis, against her, burning her alive. She hums a tune afterwards, curiously reminiscent of Mai's Obeisance, and walks forward watching the moon as specters gather around her, saying that "it won't be long now". At the end of the season, a second Yin with short hair, who could be the extracted Izanami, is seen in a coffin on a bed of flowers somewhere in the gate. Mr Smith and personnel surround the coffin and as the agent looks inside, Izanami absorbs their souls and arises. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Dolls Category:The Black Contractor Characters‎ Category:Gemini of the Meteor Characters